The Experiment
by xenosthewriter
Summary: A child wakes up in a world he never expected
1. A quick update, so to speak

So, I let this story go because I wrote myself into a corner and couldn't get out. I am thinking about revisiting this story, rewriting the 13 chapters I have done and finishing the story. Just know this if you decide to read what is out at the moment. Please, consider reading my story, deciding if you like the premise, and follow it. I plan to just replace chapters as I go. Thank you! :3


	2. A Rude Awakening

_**Hi guys! This is my first story, so bear with the horrendousness. All review are accepted and are welcomed. Here we go with chapter one!**_

CHAPTER 1: A RUDE AWAKENING

I woke up and looked around. _Where...am I..._ I wondered. I looked down and saw claws on my hands. _Wait...aren't I...a human?_ I thought. I looked behind me, and I saw a fox tail, and when I reached up, I felt velvety fox ears. I jumped up in horror. "What the heck happened to me?!" I yelled. Suddenly, my new, sensitive ears picked up footsteps outside the door. I took a real look around at my surroundings. I was in a damp room, little more than a hole in the rock, with a wooden bed and a toilet. There was a door with a barred window and a hole in the bottom, presumably for food. I was obviously in a prison of some sort...but why?

I started testing out my new abilities. I could retract my claws at will, o they could be hidden, and I could wear a hat to hide my ears. My tail was a bit of a problem, though. I had no way to hide it. I had excellent vision in the dark, and my eyes adjusted near instantaneously to new amounts of light. I had heightened hearing, and I was faster and more agile. I also gained another 100 IQ points on top of my 204, so I was incredibly smart. Finally, after what I tracked as two weeks, a man in a white lab coat walked in. He looked at me and said "It's all going as expected. Good."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am a...doctor here. I made you who you are." The hesitation before he said doctor gave away his deception, but I decided to play along.

"And why did you give me a fox tail, fox ears, and fox brain cells?

"It is part of our hybrid project. You were meant to wake up a few months later than you did, but that just means you have taken well to your body." I could read the intelligence in his eyes. He was lying. He wanted me for something else.

"If that's true, then why am I treated like a prisoner?"

"We don't have very many resources. I have been dealing with other child - I mean, people."

"You're turning children...into foxes?" I searched my memory and found that indeed, I was only 13. He dropped all pretences

"Look, we've known for a long time that humans aren't smart or strong enough to survive much longer. We need people like you to survive and keep our primary genome going...and to potentially stop a war."

"You mean to fight your war for you."

"What! No! Just to show that you would win no matter what. It's simple.

"I won't fight for you. I was having a perfectly happy life before this, thank you very much!" Then I realised something. I couldn't remember anything before when I woke up.

"Yes, because living on the streets in fear of the police is the happiest life possible."

"Look, mister, I just wanna leave and go back to my friends."

"Think for a moment. You aren't Ryan anymore. You're different. Would they accept you?"

I thought about it. No, they probably wouldn't. "Just let me go. You can't make me!"

"Alright," he said exasperatedly. "I will let you go. Just don't come crying to me when you get rejected.

I stepped outside for the first time in a month and took off running immediately. I would know where I was if I could just get to a city. I got to Aurolius, where I got a map. I was wandering around, kindly thanking people for their opinions on my "costume" when I was approached by a person I recognised.

"Hey, man! I found you! Finally! Listen, we've got a deal from a guy, he wants us to break into his ex's house and break some crap!" He was talking fast and excitedly. I had seen him somewhere...but...where? I opened my mouth to speak, but strange words came out, and I didn't know what I was doing.

"Did you know that I was on stage once?" I asked. "It wasn't for very long, only one day. What an incredible day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No one sat at the tables, though. But children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me; others enjoyed my songs. Music was always coming from somewhere else. Down a hall. I would always count the children; I'm not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me."

"Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none.

They usually played together in groups of two or three. I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake!"

"There were two, then three, then five, then four.

I can do something special, did you know that? I can make ice cream! Although I only did it once."

"There were four, then three, then two… _then one_."

"Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer… _myself_ ; and I stopped singing. My hand opened, and there was ice cream. I couldn't move, at least, not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment, but only for a moment. Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn't hear her over the sounds of their excitement."

"I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen?"

He looked at me funny. "I'm sorry, have you done something? You're kinda...creepy.

"I'm sorry," I said, "But do I know you?"

"Heck yeah man! We ruin people's belongings for money, remember?"

"No, not really."

"Huh. Strange. We just did it a couple of months ago. You were caught. What's with the costume, by the way?

So that's how they got ahold of me. "I have my reasons. Look, I'm not who I used to be. Cut me loose, okay?

"What're you talking about? I know you, Ryan! You love doing this! Where HAVE you been?"  
"I told you, I'm different now! And my name isn't Ryan. It's Kitsune. Kitsune Koji."

He glared at me. "Alright, fine. I'll take you out of the payroll. More money for me. You're gonna regret this." He walked away muttering about betrayals. I turned around to see security standing behind me.

"Come with us! Now!" They barked out. I couldn't go back. Not now, not ever! I jumped up and roundhouse kicked one in the face, but the others grabbed me from behind. I opened my hand and summoned a bound sword and stabbed one, then swung around and used a chaos spell to give them a false sighting of me running away. I ran away from that town and settled down a little bit in the countryside, where I found a scroll. I opened the scroll and saw the writing on it. It was a blood summoning scroll that summoned the great toads. I slammed my hand into the ground as I yelled "SUMMONING JUTSU!". A Massive toad appeared and looked down at me.

"Who are you?" he said.

"I am Kitsune Koji. I am a genetically altered person, as you can see. I have summoned you for help." I said.

"Hmmmmm…" he sounded like he was thinking.

"Please, sir! I need help! I need to become stronger!" I pleaded.

"I sense potential within you. Forgive me. I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Gamakichi, and I live on Mount Myoboku with my family. Come with me, young one, and I will teach you."  
"You sound pretty young yourself."

"SHUT UP!"

I saw that I could learn from him, and decided to go with him. "Alright! Let's go!

 _ **EDIT: For anyone discouraged by how this chapter went, I promise it improves as it goes on. Please give the whole of it more of a chance.**_


	3. Mount Myoboku

CHAPTER 2: MOUNT MYOBOKU

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters I use except for Kitsune Koji. Places are the same way. As a warning, later in the**_ series _ **there will be other anime/manga things showing up and maybe some gaming things too. I own none of these. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Reviews are welcome!**_

 _ **I forgot to mention it, but Eveline is a friend's character. I will link their story below, and you can see how she got to where she is.**_

I arrived at Mount Myoboku and got off to see a great number of statues of toads.

"Woah," I said in awe, my breath taken away by the scale. "Did you make all of these?"

"Some questions are better left unanswered until a later date, Kitsune." Gamakichi said. We walked for a bit until we came across a house.

"MA!" Gamakichi said. "I'M HOME!" A stout little toad wearing an apron came out of the house holding a spatula.

"Gamakichi! You're back!" She said in a high, but pleasant voice. "And you've brought a friend! Come on in!" She stepped back to let us in. I looked around and saw a great number of smaller toad statues.

"So what's your name, child?" the woman asked.

"My name is Koji. Kitsune Koji. I came to train and become stronger."

"Then why do you have a GENJUTSU UP!?" she yelled as she wove some hand seals and dispelled my genjutsu I was using to hide my ears and tail. She took one look, and her eyes widened. Suddenly, I had a random thought.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"Oh. Oh no. It's...W4." She said, beginning to tear up.

"What...does that mean? Why so sad?" I asked.

"Oh...it's year four of the...great war. You...were part of that experiment too, weren't you? Here, come with me."

I went with her to a little side room with a ladder going underground. We went down to the lower part, and the woman started talking.

"Forgive me. I believe I forgot to introduce myself. I am Shima. I am the mother to 14 great toads, and the husband of Fukasaku, the heir to the Great Sage Toad. I have helped to train many heroes, but it looks like it may be time to help Fukasaku juggle two."  
"Two? Who's the other person?" I asked.

"You'll see. HEY! IT'S SAFE FOR YOU TO COME OUT!" Shima yelled to someone. A door was heard opening. We walked down a long hallway and came upon a room with a cracked door.

"Go on in," Shima said. I walked into the room and flipped on the lights. I looked around and had my breath sucked out of me. An unbelievably cute girl was sitting on a bed reading a book. I awkwardly started stuttering.

"Uh….h-hi! Wh-what's your n-name?" Smooth I thought to myself. She looked up, saw me, and shrank against the wall.

"Who are you?" She said, jumping up into a perfect fighting stance.

"WOAH there friend!" I shouted. "I'm Kitsune Koji. I came to this place to train, just like you. What's your name?" She took a couple of cautious steps back, then finally dropped her guard. Then I noticed it. She was an experiment escapee too! She looked like a cat/fox mix, with brown fur and grey eyes.

"I am Eveline." She said. Then she saw my tail and ears. "Wait, You're a furry too!" she exclaimed.

"A furry?" I asked. "What's that?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"A furry is someone who went through that horrible experiment that makes you part human and part animal. I thought even the stupidest of bakas knew that." I could tell what kind of a girl she was. I called them tsunderes. They always thought they were the best around. Occasionally, though, they would just be someone affected by a loss. I suspected that's what it was, seeing the lines of grief on her face. Suddenly, the door banged open.

"Hmmm? Who's this?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see a small green toad around Shima's size standing in the doorway holding a staff.

"Huh?" I asked, only to receive a slap upside the head.

"Be respectful to Fukasaku, baka!" Eveline said.

"Now now, Eveline. He doesn't know better yet." The toad, who I assumed to be Fukasaku scolded. I bent down and looked at him. He looked pretty weak and frail.

"You mean this grandpa toad is supposed to teach me and help me get stronger? He looks like he needs help getting down the stairs!" I exclaimed. I caught a slap attempt from Eveline and twisted her arm around behind her. "Go ahead! Try it!" I yelled. Suddenly, I was whacked on the back of the head by Fukasaku's staff.

"LET GO OF HER!" he yelled in an insanely loud voice. I let go of her and backed away. Fukasaku continued to speak.

"If it happens again, you're both gone! Now, let's continue. My name is Fukasaku, and I am the chief resident here on Mount Myoboku. I take up the training of potential candidates to receive the power of various past heroes. I have been training Eveline here for about four years, and she is my star pupil. She is only second to one student of mine. He was the great Naruto. Are you here for training as well?"

"Yes," I replied. "I would like to become stronger."

"Hmmm..." Fukasaku said. "You will have to be both training partners and rivals at the same time. It will be difficult. Can you handle it?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I said. "I will work my hardest to catch up to her and then surpass Naruto!" I was getting psyched up.

"I don't agree with this, Sensei!" Eveline said. "He will only drag me down!"

Fukasaku looked at me thoughtfully. "Hmmm…she has a point…"

Suddenly, a smile crossed Eveline's face. "I have an idea," she said. "How about we fight. If he can catch even a single punch from me, I will be okay with him training. If not, he's gone."

I looked at her and smiled myself. "You're on."

 _ **How was it? Next chapter will probably be shorter. Might be a bit too. Like I said, reviews are welcomed.**_

 _ **Here's the link to my friend's account:**_ ** _u/8513493/_**


	4. The Deciding Fight

CHAPTER TWO: THE DECIDING FIGHT

 _ **I'm back with another chapter! Let's jump right in.**_

 _ **Again, I own none of the characters I use except Kitsune Koji. Eveline belongs to a friend. Their profile is linked in chapter 2. ENJOY!**_

We went to the arena. I got into a gentle fist fighting stance, which would allow me to attack her even if I barely touched her by using my chakra. She got into a basic stance. I got ready to deal with it, already planning my moves ahead. I didn't know how I remembered anything, I just kind of did it naturally.

"Ready?" Fukasaku said. "3...2...1...GO!" He shouted.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed as I started shuffling toward her. Suddenly, she moved with inhuman speed, knocking me away. I got up, started running toward her, and watched for the movement. She began to kick left, so I went to block it, but she turned it into a feint and kicked right. I flew away fro the force and landed on my feet. I roared in anger and pain, and suddenly, I felt different. Well, my eyes did. I suddenly saw the world different. I could see her chakra release points and here chakra path. Suddenly, I realised I had developed the byakugan, the dojutsu used with the gentle fists style. I dropped my hands and rushed her. She made to kick right and tried to feint by attacking with her right hand, but I caught her hand, threw her up, and expanded my chakra when she came down to throw her back. She got up, her smirk replaced by a snarl. She rushed at me, and I swear I saw a glint of red in her eye right before she sent me through a couple of walls.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!?" She screamed. I ran back towards her, dropped my attempts at gentle fists, and yelled out one word before I hit her with incredible power.

"SHARINGAN!" I caused her to fly through a boulder, and then realised I was seeing differently again. This time I could see what her moves were before she made them and copy everything she did perfectly. I was also faster, stronger, had better reflexes, and a greater chakra amount. She jumped at me out of nowhere, but I saw it coming and deflected her blow. I threw her down and pummeled her with a hundred punches, then flipped back and wove some hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" I yelled, and then breathed a massive amount of fire onto where she was laying. There was a poof of smoke, and then she was on top of me. I tried to get back, but she was too fast. She sent me through a different part of the same two walls.

"YOU REALLY LIKE THOSE WALLS DONTCHA!?" She yelled.

"NOT AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED!" I screamed right before I passed out

I woke up in a massive room with a foot deep layer of water on the bottom.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked. Suddenly a voice rang out clearly.

"Kitsune," a deep voice said. "You are within my seal." I turned around and saw a cage with a pair of red eyes looking out.

"She doesn't know who she is dealing with!" the thing said. "See that paper on my cage? Pull it off, and I will give you the power to defeat her." He was talking with a seductive tone, and my common sense melted away. I slowly walked to the cage, reached up for the paper...and blacked out again.

This time I woke up in what I recognised as Shima's house. My Sharingan was inactive, and I was back to normal. I heard footsteps, and Fukasaku and Eveline Walked around the corner, deep in conversation. They saw me, and Fukasaku's face lit up while Eveline's darkened.

"Ah, I see you awake." Fukasaku said. "I hope you're feeling alright."

"Yeah," I said hoarsely. "I'm okay. What happened?"

"You became a monster." said Eveline.

"Be a good girl, Eveline!" said Fukasaku. He turned back to me "You yelled that thing, and then there was an explosion of energy. You transformed into a...thing and then batted around Eveline. You did well enough to stay, but…" He trailed off.

"No! He can't!" despaired Eveline. "He'll destroy us! He'll destroy everything!"

"Eveline! Be quiet!" scolded Fukasaku. "You're always so negative!" Then, speaking to me, he said: "What will you do to prevent this?"

"I don't even know what happened! I don't know how to prevent it!" He looked at me sideways.

"Fine. Sit still." He wove a few hand seals. "FIVE PART SEAL!" he yelled. I felt a searing hand hit my stomach, and the pain stopped as soon as it arrived. My vision cleared up a little bit.

"What? What did you do?" I asked.

"I sealed the beast inside of you." Fukasaku said. "You contain the nine tailed fox, I fear. You must never become mad like that again. If you give me your word, you may train."

"I give you my word!" I said. Finally, Eveline couldn't contain herself and exploded, yelling about how we were doomed as she stormed away.

 _ **How was it? Reviews are welcome.**_


	5. The Training Begins!

CHAPTER FOUR: THE TRAINING BEGINS

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. The time between chapters may start stretching out, as I've been pumping these out near daily and am starting to tire. Anyway, as a disclaimer, I own none of the characters except Kitsune Koji. Eveline belongs to a friend. His profile is linked in chapter two. ENJOY!**_

I woke up in the morning in a cold sweat. I remembered where I was and calmed down while I tried to remember my dream. It was something about a man walking toward me. He tossed his head back and laughed.

"IT WAS I! GIO!" I remembered hi yelling. Who...is Gio? I thought to myself. My dreams had always had a habit of being premonitory. This could turn bad I thought to myself. I thought about why I was at Mount Myoboku. I know I'm here because I need to become stronger...but for what purpose? I asked myself. I realised I didn't know. Either way, though, I was here, and I would train.

I walked around for a bit until I found Fukasaku. He was standing in front of a toad statue, looking up at it.

"Ah! I see you've finally found your way here. Are you ready to begin?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said. "Is Eveline coming?"

"No, she said she wouldn't be until something changes. I'm not sure what she means by that, though." He pulled out his staff. "Let's begin." He gestured around him. "All around us is an energy called nature chakra. It is an incredibly powerful energy, as it powers the natural world. You can absorb it, but if done wrong, it can kill you. You see, If you absorb too much, you will begin to turn into the animal you are training with, and then transform to stone. See all those stone statues? Those are past students. They failed."

I suddenly felt sick. If I messed this up, I could die.

"To absorb nature energy, you must remain perfectly still. You must sense it around you and then take it in. Don't worry, though! As you train, I will have this staff that will knock nature energy right out of you! Let's jump right in." He jumped up on my shoulder, ready to beat me. I sat down at the edge of a pool and stopped moving. It was extremely hard. You have to breathe minuscule amounts, so you don't move and practically stop your heart. After three long hours, though, I began to be able to sense it. I finally managed to absorb some, and was about ready to jump up and yell in celebration when I was whacked on the head. And it wasn't a light tap, either. It was a hard blow. That little frog was strong.

"What was that for?!" I yelled.

"You were beginning to turn into a frog. You absorbed too much." Fukasaku scolded. I sat back down and began again. I had gone a longer before I began to transform into a frog...by about five seconds. It was gruelling and painful.

"At this rate, you'll never become stronger!" Fukasaku yelled.

"Aw, cmon Grandpa Toad! Isn't there a better way to do this?" I asked.

"Well…"He said to himself thoughtfully. "Actually, there is! Come with me."

I followed Fukasaku to another pool. This one was full of a brown liquid.

"This is a special oil only found on Mount Myoboku. It will allow you absorb nature chakra passively and open up your body, enabling you to get enough easier without getting too much. Here, rub some on your skin."

I took some and rubbed it into my arm. I closed my eyes and sat down, and I could feel the effects of the oil. The nature chakra seemed like it was begging to be part of me. I started taking it in. Suddenly, I felt change. I opened my eyes and looked down. My body was more muscular and my hair was longer. I looked at my reflection in the water and saw an orange pigmentation around my eyes and toad pupils. I looked over at Fukasaku, who had fallen asleep.

"Hey!" I said. Even my voice was different. "Fukasaku! Wake up!" he opened his eyes blearily.

"Hunh?" He mumbled as he got up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "Oh! I see you have reached sage mode! Excellent! You achieved better and more correctly on the first time than anyone else! Even the great Hokage Naruto! You have potential boy! Now, I'm hungry. Let's go dine."

We headed back to his house and had dinner. I went to my room to change and found a note on the ground by my bed.

 _Meet me by the great cliff at midnight tonight. I will be waiting._

I looked at the clock. It was about half past ten. I went to go find Fukasaku.

"Hey, Fukasaku!" I said. "Where's the great cliff?"

"It's up a ways north from the training area. Why do you ask?" He said quizzically.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said unconvincingly. I went back to my room and thought for a bit.

Who would want to meet me somewhere? Who else lives on this mountain? I thought about these questions for so long that it was twelve before I knew it. I went out of the house, arrived at the training center, and wandered north for a while. Finally, I happened upon the great cliff. It was definitely great. It overlooked most of the country I was in and part of another. In the other, I could see the effects of the war. It was devastated. I looked down and saw a figure on an outcropping. I looked closer and saw it was a girl and realised it was Eveline. She turned and looked at me.

"Ah," She said. "I see you're here. Now we can begin."

 _ **How was it? Reviews are welcome!**_


	6. Memories, Discoveries, and Realizations

**_CHAPTER FIVE: MEMORIES, DISCOVERIES, AND REALIZATIONS_**

 ** _Hey guys! I'm back with chapter five! This one will probably be a shorter one, more filled with dialogue and lore than action. I hope to use this chapter to fill up some plot holes I left (not gonna deny it) and develop two characters. This should be fun to write…_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters I use except Kitsune Koji. Eveline belongs to a friend. Their profile is linked in chapter two._**

 ** _As a note, I write all of this disclaimer and description before I write everything else, so I apologise for the suggestions that I haven't finished yet that it develops._**

HERE WE GO!

I jumped down to Eveline and walked up to her. She was streaked with dirt (Which made her even more attractive, if you ask me) and her knuckles were cracked and bleeding.

"What've you been doing?" I asked her.

"I've been training. I need to show that I can keep getting stronger without a rival." She said. I could tell she didn't like me in the slightest. What I couldn't tell was why. Girls I thought to myself.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked.

"I have my reasons." She replied. I wasn't getting anything out of her without loosening her up first.

"Oooookay then," I said. "Why are you training here?" She plopped down and dangled her feet off the edge. She sighed.

"I came here to become stronger." She said

"Well, yeah, but what's your motive?" I asked. She stared out into the distance. I could tell she was thinking back to her past. She looked at the mountains off in the distance. Finally, she spoke.

"I wanted to become stronger in order to fight Gio." She said.

"Who's Gio?" I asked.

"Baka…" She muttered under her breath. "He is the one who started this war. He wishes to take control of the kingdom."

"Sure, that's a noble cause, but since he never did anything direct to you, you wouldn't have gone out of your way to get here." I pointed out. She glared at me.

"He did do something directly to me." She said

"What was it?" I prompted. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I had a was awesome. Always had my back, you know?" She asked.

"No. I don't remember any of my past life experiences." I said blankly.

"Oh." She said. "I forgot. Well, he was always there for me. It was awesome. He was always so apologetic and sincere until you pissed him off. He would kick ass then. He was one of the first resisters of Gio. He went in to kill Gio, but…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry." I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"Gio was too strong. I did what I could, but ran away crying instead. I couldn't do anything. I came here, told the toads my story, and they agreed to train me and make me stronger." She looked at me. "So what about your story? Why are you here? And what was that weird thing in your eyes yesterday?"

"What weird thing?" I asked, avoiding the other question.

"That thing. You did it twice. You shouted something as your eye changed."

"Oh! That was dojutsu! Speaking of which, is there a bloodline book somewhere?"

"Um, maybe in the library." She said uncertainly.

"Come on. I need to check something out." we walked to the library, where we found a record of all the bloodlines as of three years ago. I found Naruto's name where it was stated that he had married hinata and had a child named Boruto. Sasuke Uchiha was stated to have married Sakura Haruno, and they had had a child named Sarada. Then, Sarada had married Boruto, and there it was. My old name in ink by a certified professional. Ryan Uzuchiha. It would explain the dojutsu. Hinata was of the Hyuuga clan, who would have passed Byakugan on to Boruto, who would have passed it onto me. I would have gotten sharingan from my uchiha blood, and because of being a descendent of indra and asura, rinnegan wouldn't be to hard.

"Look at this." I said. "This was why I could do that. I can do it in the future. Byakugan allows me near 360º vision except for a certain spot on my neck. It also allows me to see chakra, enabling me to use gentle fists. The sharingan allows me to see what's going to happen just before it happens, copy anything I see perfectly, and increases my speed, chakra, strength, and reflexes. Eventually, I may also get rinnegan. It would allow me access to the six paths of pain, giving me various abilities." I explained. I looked over at her, who was nodding along. She looked up at me.

"I heard the sharingan has more forms." She said.

"Yeah." I replied. "It has three more forms. It can become the mangekyo sharingan, allowing you to use a special ability, and if in both eyes, you can use susano'o, a giant mech type thing. It has a drawback though, as it slowly destroys your eyesight. It is activated by extreme feelings, usually loss. The next level, the eternal mangekyo sharingan, is the mangekyo, but your vision is completely restored and will never diminish. The last level is a combination of the rinnegan and the eternal mangekyo sharingan called the rinne sharingan. It allows you to use infinite tsukuyomi, all of the eternal mangekyou abilities, all of the rinnegan abilities, and the ability to transfer through dimensions. It's kinda overpowered."

"Yeah, it sounds like it." She said.

"Yeah. So why'd you want to talk to me anyway?" I asked.

"I kinda wanted to try and get you to go away, but it looks like that's not happening. I must say, you're starting to wear down my walls." She said as she whacked me on the head. "I guess I kinda just hated you cause I thought you would try and replace crimson." I looked her in the eye.

"I will help you avenge him." I said, dead serious.

 _ **How'd I do? Did I cover up the plot holes well? We**_ startin _ **to like Eveline yet?**_

 _ **Will Kitsune get the girl? Find out next time on Dragon ball z...Wrong series…**_

 _ **FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE EXPERIMENT!**_


	7. True Sage Mode

CHAPTER 6: TRUE SAGE MODE

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 6! Last chapter was pretty uneventful, so I'll try to make this one a little more actiony (is that a word?) and maybe funnier.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters I use except Kitsune Koji. Eveline belongs to a friend. Their account is linked in chapter two.**_

 _ **LET'S GO**_

I woke up in the morning and jumped out of bed. I looked at the clock. It was 6:00 AM. I went outside after getting dressed and sat down with a cup of coffee. I looked out over the horizon, out into the devastated country. _Gio did all this?_ I thought to myself. _How immensely strong could he be?_ I got up and walked back inside for another pot of coffee when I ran into Eveline. She had just woken up and was still pretty groggy.

"Morning," She said. She walked to the coffee maker and made a pot, then went and sat in the chair I was in. I walked out to her.

"I thought you were Sleeping out on your own and training on your own," I said, slightly tauntingly.

"I figured since we don't hate each other anymore we can try and be friends." she said.

"I thought I was wearing down your walls, not breaking them like Jericho's!" I said, trying not to laugh. She whacked me upside the head

"Very funny." She said. "Screw off if you don't want to be stimulating."

"That sounded...oddly sexual…" I said coyly

"SCREW OFF!" She yelled. I laughed and went back inside, where Fukasaku and Shima were sitting in front of a computer. They looked up and saw me.

"Ah! There you are!" They said simultaneously. They closed the laptop and got up. "You hungry?" Shima asked.

"Yeah, I am. Where's the kitchen?" I asked. They led me to a room with a stove, a dishwasher, a sink, and a refrigerator. They got out a few eggs and started cooking some scrambled eggs.

"Hey, You planning on helping me get sage mode down?" I asked Fukasaku.

"Yes." He said. "I have a few things to show you first, though. Two things to be exact." I ate breakfast, and we all went out to the training area.

"So, Kitsune," Fukasaku began. "What nature are you?"  
"Is this a trick question?" I asked. It seemed obvious that I was primarily fire and lightning, and I told him just that.

"No, you aren't. See, you are the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed beast. Because of this, you have control of all five basic natures, plus yin and yang." Fukasaku explained. " I will teach you two techniques. One is lightning release, and the other is chakra shaping. We will start with the chakra shaping one. It is called rasengan. It was Naruto boy's signature move. You need to focus your chakra into your hand, spin it in three directions simultaneously, and then be able to keep doing that until it hits something or is released. It Naruto boy a whole week to master, and he only got it because he used shadow clones." Fukasaku explained.

"Oh, like this?" I said as I made one perfectly without shadow clones.

"Oh...okaaaaay?" Fukasaku said in awe. He finally shut his mouth and looked up at me. "The other technique is called the Chidori. It was created by Kakashi Hatake, and was often used by Sasuke Uchiha, your grandfather. It is a failed attempt to add lightning release to rasengan. You form an ox, a hare, and a monkey, then put your hand down and summon lightning to it." This was one I hadn't done before. I tried it. I got a few sparks, but nothing more. I tried again, using more chakra. It failed again. I poured as much chakra into my hand as I could, then tried one more time. My hand exploded with lightning, and a searing pain leapt up my arm, but I held the jutsu.

"NOW ACTIVATE YOUR SHARINGAN AND TRY TO HIT THIS CLONE!" Fukasaku shouted over the noise of the Chidori. I knew where the name came from now, the name Thousand birds. It sounded like a thousand birds chirping. I activated my sharingan. I ran at the clone and realised the lightning was speeding me up. I hit the clone and saw the lightning go through it's chest before it disappeared, along with my jutsu.

"As you can see, It pierces things. It can pierce virtually anything. It is extremely powerful, but it uses a lot of chakra. Sasuke could only use it twice a day at first." Fukasaku explained. I didn't feel tired in the slightest.

"Now can we work on sage mode?" I asked. "What does it even do?"

"See that frog statue behind you?" Fukasaku asked. "Go try and lift it normally." He requested. I walked over to it and attempted to pick it up. I grabbed on, lifted, and couldn't get it off the ground.

"Now activate sage mode and try again." He said. I absorbed some energy (just a little too much) and lifted the statue near effortlessly.

"Sage mode not only makes you stronger," Fukasaku explained, "It also makes you faster, more durable, increases chakra reserves, and increases reaction speeds. The more you balance the sage mode, the stronger it gets. You also need to learn it without the oil, as it can't be taken off the mountain."

We worked for hours, but I couldn't grasp it perfectly. We ate dinner in disappointment. When I went to go to bed, I had an idea. The next morning, when I woke up, I went out to the training area and formed two shadow clones, both of which put their hand on my shoulder. I then began to absorb nature chakra very slowly. I had them push it in until i was close, and then take it out when I was about to go over. Finally, I managed to balance it perfectly. I had no deformities and was stronger than ever. I looked over and saw Fukasaku sitting there, observing me.

"I see you have figured out a technique." Fukasaku mused. "You seem to have mastered the amount, but I can not continue until you do it without help." I looked at him, looked down at my hands, and formed a holding seal while gathering it alone, faster this time. I opened my eyes and knew instantly I was in sage mode. I looked over at him. He nodded with approval

"You seem to have it down. Do it three more times, then come to me in sage mode at the arena." He walked away. I did what he asked and went to see what he wanted. I got to the arena and saw Eveline standing there, outfitted for battle.

"Wanna try this again?" She asked, implying she wanted to fight me again. I took off the gi I was wearing so i was bare-chested and renewed sage mode fully.

"Fukasaku hasn't taught me to use that yet, but I know how to deal with it!" She shouted. She obviously hadn't learnt anything. I activated my sharingan and stood across from her. She launched herself at me, but with my sharingan, I saw it coming. I dodged under it and caught her foot, flinging her away, but I noticed something. She was faster. _Did she improve this much on her own?_ I asked myself. _No, it can't be possible_ I resolved. I kept my place and replaced the sharingan in my left eye with a byakugan. I fell into a gentle fist stance, and struck her four times, each on a different point, all in the solar plexus. She fell to the ground wheezing a storm. I stood over her and began taunting her.

"Didn't you want to fight me? You can't even land any hits!" I said, barely holding back a laugh.

"IMA KILL IT!" Eveline yelled. She launched back and jumped up, immediately slipping into a better fighting stance. She launched herself at me again, but this time she had a rasengan in her hand. I slipped down and kicked her, but she managed to tap me and launch me a bit back.

"Oh look. A single hit. Oh no." I said in a mocking voice. I formed a chidori and ran at her. I cut her leg and slid past her after dispelling the lightning. I hit in another three chakra points. She stumbled back and wove some hand seals I had never seen before.

"ALL KILLING ASH BONES!" She yelled as two large spikes made of ash release materialised. She threw them at me, and I dodged out of the way. They struck a cactus and made it dissolve. I turned back to her just in time to catch one that was coming for my face.

"Can't let that hit me," I muttered under my breath, ready for more. I slipped under her and used a rasengan to launch her away from me. I then wove a rat, an ox, a hare, and a monkey.

"ARTIFICIAL TRUTH SEEKING ORB!" I shouted as eight orbs came up out of the ground and circled around me. I had created them to replicate the truth-seeking orbs used by the sage of six paths. They were the same thing, balls containing every chakra release, but they were weaker. They could turn her to ash on contact. I launched one at her, and she jumped out of the way. I attacked her with them, constantly moving them without moving myself. Suddenly, she launched herself at me. I realised I could use that moment to test something. I summoned a truth-seeking ball and told it to expand. It became a shield in front of me, deflecting her blow. I combined the eight into a bo staff and jumped over to her. We stood across from each other, and she suddenly launched herself at me. The suddenness caught me by surprise, as I had deactivated my sharingan. She hit me four times, and I don't know how, but I was on the ground wheezing. "Look at the great Kitsune now!" she taunted. I guess I deserved it, but I couldn't deal with it. I looked up and simultaneously activated both sharingan and byakugan in both eyes. I was surrounded by a red aura. I jumped to right in front of her and slammed a rasengan into her ribs.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO A WEAKLING LIKE YOU!" I screamed in a distorted voice as loud as I could. Suddenly, the aura disappeared. She got up, and Fukasaku got out of the hiding place he was in. I looked over at him.

"Fukasaku!" I cried. "What day is it?"

"Ummmm...Saturday?" Fukasaku replied, unsure of why I cared.

"But that means...if it's Saturday…"I muttered just loud enough to hear, "if...it's Saturday...then today is…" My eyes turned pure white. "IT'S BARGAIN DAY AT THE SUPERMARKET!" I screamed as loud as I could. "NOOOOOOOO!" I fell to the ground screaming.

"What...is he referring to?" Fukasaku asked, confused.

"I believe he is referring to this." Eveline pulled out a flyer for "Bargain Saturday". "Hey, Kitsune!" She yelled. "The store closes at 10:00 PM!"

"You mean…" I trailed off.

"If you hurry, you might make it." She said.

"I GOTTA GO!" I yelled as I sprinted at full speed to the supermarket.

 _ **Yes, that was a One Punch Man reference at the end. How was it? Reviews are welcome.**_


	8. Mangekyou?

CHAPTER 7: MANGEKYOU?

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter today! I'm not completely sure what I'll do with this chapter. I just know a new power will be unlocked.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters I use except Kitsune Koji. Eveline is a friend's character. Their ID is at the end of chapter 2. His name is ThatOneNate. Look him up sometime.**_

 _ **LETSA GO!**_

I got back from my shopping extravaganza and went to my room, storing all the junk food I got so that no one would find it. I went out to where Eveline and Fukasaku were still trying to figure out what happened. I walked up to them, and they turned to look at me.

"Oh!" Fukasaku said. "You're back!"

"Oh," Eveline said. "You're back."

"You seem excited to see me, Eveline!" I said, poking a bit of fun.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as loud as she could. We all went in for dinner.

After dinner, I was sitting in my room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. The door opened, and Eveline stepped in. She closed the door behind me and looked around my room.

"Yeah?" I said, returning her attention to me.

"Hey." She began. "I can see you're getting ready to leave."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"The way you act. It suggests you believe you have learnt all you can learn here. I was wondering if I could go with you." Eveline said quietly. I looked at her incredulously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Fukasaku won't let me leave without someone monitoring me to make sure I don't go to Gio on my own." She said.

"I see," I said. I didn't know what to do. It would be good to have some company, and her medical ninjutsu could be useful, but if she died…

"I promise I will take full responsibility for anything that happens to me." She said. That was what I was looking for.

"Alright. You may come with me when I leave. BUT!" I shouted, grabbing her attention, "You must go with me to the old Uchiha Hideout and train with Tsunade while I train with Sasuke." I said.

"Alright!" She shouted and ran out of my room. I closed the door and lied down. I fell asleep extremely quickly.

The next morning, I woke up to see Fukasaku standing by my bed. I looked over at him.

"Come with me. Immediately." He said, leaving no room for argument. I went with him to a medical building. There, Gamakichi was sitting.

"Gamakichi has developed a terminal illness. It is the same one who took out your great uncle, Itachi Uchiha. Shima and I have done all we can, but we can't cure him. He wanted to talk to you in private." He said. He turned around and hopped out. I walked over to Gamakichi. I had become close to him in my free time.

"Kitsune...I sense your presence." He said. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm here," I said past the lump in my throat.

"Listen, and do not interrupt. I have contracted a terminal illness. I will die soon, and I hate it. I haven't done much for the resistance, and Gio remains free. Kitsune! You are a descendant of both Indra and Asura. You are a great shinobi. You are the only one who can stop Gio." He broke off into a fit of coughing. "Therefore, I must give you a going away present. You have a sharingan, and I have a set amount of time until death. Kitsune! I must ask you for one last favour. Promise you will carry it out!"

"I...promise," I said, barely holding back tears.

"Kitsune! Please...use your jutsu...to kill me." He said.

"WHAT?" I shouted. "I can't do that!"

"You must. You are attached to me enough that killing me would awaken your mangekyou sharingan, and it would end my suffering. You need the power, Kitsune."

"I…" I stammered, my resolve weakening. He was suffering. It was obvious. He couldn't do anything against Gio, and he was dying.

"Please, Kitsune." He begged. I gave in and formed a chidori…

A couple of minutes later I walked out past Fukasaku, ignoring him completely. I went back to my room and collapsed on my bed. I went to sleep instantly and woke up that night. I got up and went outside.

"I will avenge you, Gamakichi," I said as I looked up into the sky with my newly awakened Mangekyou Sharingan activated. "I will make them pay."

 _ **That one was shorter, but after the 1700 words last time, I was a little tired. Any tips? Any suggestions? Reviews are welcome!**_

 _ **Also, I am looking for someone who would be willing to beta read my chapters going forward. PM me if you're interested.**_


	9. Travels

CHAPTER 8: TRAVELS

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This one will probably be all over, as I'm just trying to get Eveline and Kitsune off of Mount Myoboku and moving on.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters I use except Kitsune Koji. Eveline belongs to a friend. Their ID is in chapter two.**_

 _ **LETSA GO!**_

"Hey! Wake the hell up!" I heard someone shout angrily above me. I groggily opened my eyes.

"Hunh?" I mumbled. I saw Eveline standing in the doorway.

"You said we were leaving today," she said. "We should get moving." I moved to get up and realised she wasn't in the doorway, she was on top of me.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"You wouldn't wake up. I decided you needed some prodding," she said.

"Sure. Thaaats what it is." I said.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled as she planted her fist in my solar plexus and jumped off. She walked out muttering something about "baka"

I went downstairs and saw her stuff laying out. She had packed three backpacks full of survival crap and filled another with chakra pills.

"Think it's enough?" she said as she came around the corner. "I didn't know how long of a walk it would be." I picked one of the packs up. They were probably about 100 pounds each. I dropped each one in a dimensional box.

"We probably won't need most of that," I said. I pulled out a small knapsack. "Fill it with the absolute essentials." she came back five minutes later.

"Why are we going to need rare candies?" I asked.

"Well, I'm still part Eevee, so they'll help me," she said, blushing furiously. I laughed and took out one of the candies.

"Where'd you get these things?" I asked. "Aren't they super hard to find?"

"I kinda started hoarding them, waiting for a time to use them to become stronger after Crimson died," she said casually. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"That's nice. You ready to go, then?" I asked. She looked through her stuff.

"Yeah. I think I've got everything." we walked out and saw Fukasaku and Shima standing by the trail down.

"Ah. I see you are leaving." Fukasaku said.

"Good luck!" said Shima.

'Listen, Kitsune. You need to learn more things. You must go to train with Sasuke first, but then you must go on to train with Killer B and learn to control your Jinchuriki abilities. Then, you must find the sage of six paths and learn from him. Then you will have enough power to defeat Gio."

"I understand," I said past the lump in my throat.

"Then go. And do take good care of Eveline." Fukasaku said.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Eveline interjected. I turned to her.

"Be quiet. The grown-ups are talking." I said to her. I turned back to Fukasaku. "Thank you. For...everything." I said. I turned back to Eveline, who was still fuming over the crack I had made. "Ready?"

"SCREW YOU!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go." We walked past Fukasaku and Shima, the latter of whom was dabbing at her eyes with a rag. We walked down the mountainside, seemingly defying physics. We reached the bottom by nightfall and set up camp. I looked over at Eveline and saw she was still pissed about my earlier joke. I laughed. We ate dinner and went to bed.

 _ **I know it was a really short one, but the next one or two might be short too. Get over it.**_

 _ **Reviews are welcome! I need to know what to improve on.**_


	10. The Uchiha Hideout

CHAPTER 9: THE UCHIHA HIDEOUT

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I meant to do a Christmas special, but I didn't get it out in time, so I ended up scrapping it.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters I use except Kitsune Koji. Eveline belongs to a friend. His account ID is in chapter 2.**_

 _ **LETSA GO!**_

I was in a room. It was...a strange room. White walls, so pure of white that you couldn't even tell there were walls there. Same with the floor and ceilings. I felt sensations...pain, cold, and the feeling of something being...put inside me. Suddenly, I sat up in my bed in a cold sweat. Heavily breathing, I got up and went to the fire we had set up last night. It warmed me up while I thought about my dream. It had seemed so real. I was usually a lucid dreamer, but there, I was strangely unaware of it being a dream. I got up and woke Eveline.

"Hey, it's time to go," I said. She rolled over and groaned.

"Is it? Is it really?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just get up. I'll go make breakfast." I said as I walked out of her tent. I jogged over to our food stash and got out some eggs, milk, and salt, and grabbed a pan to make some scrambled eggs. We ate in silence, then packed our things up to go. As we started to leave, I noticed the ruins of a wall.

"Be careful," I said as I stopped. "Reduce your chakra level. They'll have set up sensors and traps linked to them." I lowered my chakra level to about 0. Eveline kept walking.

"I'm sure we can avoid th-" She was cut off by a figure lowering himself through the air.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The figure bellowed. His hood came off and we were staring up into the face of Itachi.

"I thought you were dead!" I yelled, looking up into his face. Eveline just laughed.

"He is!" she yelled. She formed a hand seal. "Release!" she shouted as he disappeared. I looked over at her, confused. She laughed again. "Genjutsu. Simple enough to counter." I shook my head in wonder of my idiocy as we started moving again. After another couple of miles, We reached the entrance to the old Uchiha hideout.

"So how do we get in?" Eveline asked. She held out her hand to the door and tried multiple jutsus, but couldn't open it. She looked over at me for an answer.

"Simple. Blood of an Uchiha." I said as I cut my hand with a kunai and wiped some blood on the wall. The door shuddered open silently, and we stepped inside. I held my hand out as we walked, and Eveline healed the cut on my hand. We stepped into the throne room. Sasuke was sitting on the throne, looking at a scroll.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, my voice unwavering. "We have come for your guidance!" He looked up at us.

"How did you get in?" He asked as he formed a chidori and got ready to rush us.

"Do you really not recognise me?" I said. "I am your son! Ryan Uzuchiha, though now I go by Kitsune Koji." I said. He looked me over.

"Oh." He said, unimpressed. He dispelled his chidori. "Who's the cat-fox-rabbit thing? Why's it got a big fluffy tail?" he sat back down and sighed. "Explain. Now."

After explaining everything that happened to us up to that point, he hummed. "I see." He said.

"I would like to train under you to become more powerful to defeat Gio, and she would like to train under Tsunade to become a better medi nin," I said finally. He looked at me.

"And what's in it for me?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Are you just gonna sit here all your life because your salty about my mum's death? Just because something bad happens doesn't mean you should shut down! You didn't have this reaction when your entire clan was murdered! Why are you having it now?" I yelled. He looked at me with rage in his eyes. "If you think I'm stupid, that's okay. If you think I'm weak, that's okay. But what right do you have to judge my power if you can't even handle death?! If you can do anything to please Sarada just one more time, you should help us so we can defeat her murderer." I said, looking him in the eye, my voice steady. He sighed.

"Fine." He said. He got up and turned toward a door leading deeper into the hideout. "We need to check that Tsunade is alright with your girlfriend training with her. Eveline and I blushed deeply.

"We're not...uh...a couple." I stammered as I rubbed my neck, my face bright red. He looked at us.

"Really? I thought for sure that I...Nevermind." He said, cutting himself off. "Let's go." He walked out of the room, and after exchanging a glance with Eveline, we followed. We walked into a small room where a feminine figure was sitting at a table.

"Yes, Sasuke?" She said without turning around.

"We have a person who wants to train under you," Sasuke said. He nudged Eveline forward.

"Hi," Eveline said nervously. Tsunade turned around.

"Hello," Tsunade said. She looked Eveline over. "Good chakra control. You're keeping it down effortlessly." I realised we were still holding our chakra down, and let it up. She looked over at me. "Not as good of chakra control on this one. He with you, Sasuke?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I've heard you're incredibly strong, Lady 5th," I said. She smiled.

"Did you, now?" She said. "I assume you read the old scrolls. You aren't wrong…" She trailed off. I looked at her.

"Fight me. Please. I know you're only a fraction of Sasuke's power, but I want to see how strong you are!" I yelled ambitiously as I stopped moving to get sage mode up. Suddenly, I felt a kick in the stomach. I stumbled back. She smirked.

"Someone who's good enough to withstand that kick that isn't as strong as Sasuke? Yes please!" She yelled as she rushed me. I activated my sharingan and caught her by the foot as she attempted to hit me with a roundhouse. I threw her, but she stopped herself by expelling chakra. She smashed into my chest and sent me into the walls. I stood up shakily.

 _Damnit_ , I thought. _I'll have to dodge all her hits. She hits hard_. I jumped around behind her and kicked her into the ceiling. I activated my mangekyou in both eyes and jumped up at her. She launched herself toward the ground, and growling, I smashed into the ground so hard it created a crater. Suddenly, her eyes filled with rage.

"THAT WAS MY FLOOR, YOU PRICK!" she yelled as she attempted to axe-kick me but missed. _Strong...and scary…_ I thought to myself. _She must be single_. I looked at her.

"AMATERASU!" I yelled as her cloak burst into black flames. My eye began to ache and I closed it and put my hand up to it. When I brought my hand away, I saw blood. "Ow," I said, wincing. I looked over at her and saw her standing there gathering chakra. I stood still and began to gather nature chakra. Suddenly, I burst into sage mode. I opened my eyes and saw her still gathering chakra. I rushed her right as she opened her eyes and planted a kick in the middle of her chest, pushing her backwards. I jumped back.

"RASENGAN BARRAGE!" I yelled as I generated a rasengan in both hands and smashed them into her stomach. She flew back into the wall. I wove seven hand seals and jumped up to see her better. "Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu!" I shouted as I launched a massive fireball at her. She convulsed as it hit her, and the room filled with smoke. I activated my byakugan after I landed to seek her out and saw her lying on the ground with elevated chakra levels.

 _So that's how she survived._ I thought. _She created a sort of chakra barrier around her and used it to protect herself. That's what the chakra gathering was for._ I looked over at Sasuke.

"Do I win?" I asked. He looked at me in wonder.

"How-" He began.

"I have my ways," I said, cutting him off. He looked at me in annoyance.

"Your mangekyou was extremely powerful." He said. "It sent chakra lightning down you face when you activated it." I looked at him in confusion just before I blacked out.


	11. The Setback

Chapter 10: THE SETBACK

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of The Experiment! I'm still looking for a beta reader, so just keep that in mind.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters I use except Kitsune Koji. Eveline belongs to a friend. His account ID is linked in chapter two.**_

 _ **LET'S BEGIN**_

I woke up and groaned. I tried to open my eyes, but even when I did force them open, my vision was hazy and the small light was blinding. Suddenly, I felt someone jump on top of me.

"Who-" I began but was cut off.

"Thank god you didn't die!" I heard a female voice yell, and when I reached around her, I felt fur.

"Eveline?" I asked, kinda hopeful.

"Yeah." She said. She got off me, and I tried to activate my byakugan to see past my eyelids, but my eye only began to ache.

"Careful," Sasuke said out of nowhere. "You won't be able to use any dojutsu for a while." He warned as I felt something drop onto my hand. I traced a liquid up to my eye, then licked my hand. I tasted blood.

"What happened to my eye?!" I said in a panic.

"You obviously hadn't used you mangekyou like that before, and not only was it intensive on your chakra, it also damaged your nerve tissue and almost completely severed your eye from your brain. Tsunade's managed to revert most of the damage, but the rest of the healing will be up to nature." Sasuke said. I forced my right eye open, as it was the one that hurt less. The light was still blinding, but it wasn't quite as bad as before. I looked over at Eveline, who was almost crying.

"I was so scared you would die!" She said. I looked over at the window, silent. I waited a couple of minutes silent.

"Because you don't want to have to go back to Mount Myoboku or because you legitimately like me?" I asked. She opened her mouth to talk, then closed it.

"I don't know." She said, looking at the ground. I looked at Sasuke.

"When'll it heal?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Unsure. We predict it'll take a couple days." He said. I shook my head.

"That's too long. As soon as I can move, we begin training, regardless of whether I have my sharingan." I said, my voice unwavering. He looked down.

"Yeah, about that…"

"What?" I demanded.

"You may never be able to use your right eye again unless you get ahold of the infinite mangekyou sharingan." He said solemnly. I looked at him sharply.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, shaking the building. Sasuke winced.

"You might be able to use it once or twice, but you shouldn't even try unless it is absolutely necessary." He said.

"HOW?!" I shouted.

"When you used Amaterasu, it wasn't supposed to happen, as you hadn't built up the chakra links yet. It tore up that eye. You might not even be able to use long range Kamui again."

I looked at him, my rage flaring up. Right as I was about to transform, I fell unconscious again.


	12. It Begins

CHAPTER 11: IT BEGINS

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I'm still looking for a beta reader, so KEEP THAT IN MIND! I rather need one. PM me if you're interested.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters I use except Kitsune Koji. Eveline belongs to a friend. Their account ID is in chapter two.**_

 _ **LET'S GO!**_

I woke up again, this time in a more comfortable bed, and I could see. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Tsunade mixing some liquids in a phial. She turned around and saw that I was awake.

"Ah, I see you're awake!" she said cheerfully. She walked over to me with the phial. "Here, drink this. It's a chakra infused mix that should boost your chakra enough to get you functioning properly." She said as she handed it to me. I drank it and felt a sensation like a thousand steroid shots in my chest. I got up.

"What happened? I asked. Tsunade smiled and looked at a cut on her arm.

"You passed out due to lack of chakra to supply your body while you were transformed. You would have gone on a rampage, but your body was too fragile, and Kurama couldn't escape." She looked back at me. "While you were unconscious, I began training your friend," she said. She turned away and left the room. I tried to get up, but even with the chakra augmentation, I couldn't move. I laid there thinking for a few minutes. The door silently crept open and Sasuke stepped inside the door. He closed it behind him and walked over to me.

"How did you get your mangekyou?" he asked. I looked at him curiously.

"I got it when I had to kill a friend," I said, looking down and remembering the day I was forced to kill Gamakichi. I looked up at him. "Why?"

"Not only is your mangekyou extremely strong, but it looks like a cross between two mangekyou." He said. "Obito's and...Itachi's." He said the last one painfully, most likely remembering his brother. I reached up and rubbed my working eye, and realised there were bandages over my right eye. I realised that was the one that was damaged.

"I hadn't ever seen my mangekyou before," I said. Sasuke sighed and looked at the ground.

"I understand." He said, and without another word, he walked out. I fell asleep soon afterwards.

I awoke in the same bed, this time alone. I went to get up and found that this time, I could. Tsunade walked in as I was standing up with a tray of food.

"I see you've regained a bit of your strength." She said. She set down the tray on a table and pointed at it. "EAT." She demanded. I sat down and began eating. I felt weaker than I should have been.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. She smirked.

"Only about a week." She said. "I've begun training Eveline, and I must say, If you want to keep up with her, you're gonna need to start soon." She smirked. "You might never catch up!" I flashed her a glare.

"I could destroy her last time we fought," I said as I walked out to find Sasuke. After wandering around for half an hour, I found him in a chair reading a book.

"I'm ready to begin my training," I said. He put his book down and stood up.

"About time." He said without turning around. Sasuke walked down a hallway, and after a second's hesitation, I followed after him. We arrived in a small arena-esque room. He turned to me.

"This is our training room. It has a few jutsus on it, so no matter what we do, the room will never be destroyed." He jumped back towards the wall and stood on it, parallel to the ground. He wove 3 hand seals and put his hand near the ground. I watched him perform them, and they were the same hand seals for the chidori, but he generated something different. Instead of just holding a large amount of lightning chakra in his hand, he made it completely envelop his hand. It was like a lightning glove. It was much quieter than the chidori. He swung his hand in front of him as if he were admiring it.

"It's a variant on a jutsu called the Lightning Cutter." He said, referring to the jutsu he had summoned. "You form it by applying shaping chakra properties to the chidori and forcing it to surround your hand." He jumped off the wall and rushed me, barely giving me time to react. I thrust my hand into his central solar plexus, temporarily paralysing him, and jumped around behind him. Suddenly, he turned his head and disappeared, appearing behind me. I twisted around just in time to see the lightning cutter go into my abdomen and come out, completely clean. I fell to the ground and looked down. I saw a gaping hole in my gut and collapsed. I blinked and saw Sasuke shaking his head in disappointment. He walked away, and I lied there. _This is how it ends? Really?_ I thought. _Did they do this to Eveline too?_ The thought of them slaughtering Eveline set off something inside me. Suddenly, I blinked and I was inside a massive chamber. I looked up at the ceiling but couldn't see it. I looked behind me, and I saw two massive red eyes looking out at me from behind some metal bars.

"Just weaken my seal a tiny bit...and I will end your suffering." It said in a deep voice. I looked at the seal. If I just touched it, I would have immeasurable power...but if I did that, would I lose anything?

"You will gain everything and lose nothing." said the voice, as if it could read my thoughts. I reached over to the seal holding it in place and tore the corner off. Suddenly, I awoke on the ground, in the same position, but this time, something was different. I felt no pain from the wound. I looked down for it and saw it was healed. It wasn't just that that surprised me, though. When I looked down, I saw a red aura around me. I got up and raced through the building. I found Sasuke sitting on a chair, reading a scroll. I roundhouse kicked him and sent him flying. He turned around, saw me, and whispered to himself. I pick up a no, but that was it. The blood rushing in my ears was too loud. I smashed my fist into his chest and sent him through the wall. I activated my mangekyou in my left eye and began my assault on him. I used my chakra aura to create a kunai which I could change the shape of. I formed it into a hammer with a hook on the end and used the hook to grab him and throw him into the ground. I then transformed my hammer into a massive axe, which I proceeded to smash into the ground where he was. I jumped back and formed a number of hand seals as spikes formed on my back.

"ALL KILLING ASH BONES!" I yelled in a distorted voice as two large grey spikes shot out of my hands at an extremely high speed. They both collided with him as his eyes went wide and he began to crumble to ash. He looked up at me.

"You… You fool," he said as he fell to the ground. "You're under...genjutsu." He said as he crumbled to nothing. I ignored what he said and dispelled the chakra cloak, walking into the next room. I found Eveline's body, dead and cold. I screamed in rage as I pounded the ground. Suddenly, there was a voice behind me.

"You sound like you're in pain," it said. I turned around and saw a white being with a face that had swirled up to cover its face-or rather, lack of face-standing behind me. "I can make you strong like you've never been before. I can make you never feel pain again. I can enhance you in every way. You just have to let me bond with you." It said. I understood what it was now. I had seen pictures, but never actually seen one in person. It was a Zetsu. A white one, to be exact. I stood up and looked at him.

"Please allow me to," I said, my eyes filled with rage. He slithered apart into a bunch of tentacles that burrowed under my skin. He gave me full control of it so I could wrap and unwrap my face at will. He dissolved into a voice in my subconscious.

"Make them pay!" He said. I could already feel the rush of new power, even without truly using it. I took off into the forest, running through the trees.


	13. A New Friend

CHAPTER 12: A NEW FRIEND

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters I use except Kitsune Koji. Eveline belongs to a friend. Their account ID is in chapter 2.**_

As I leapt through the trees, I heard thumping behind me. I turned around and saw Tsunade following me with a determined look on her face. I stopped and caught her by the throat.

"You assisted in the murder of Eveline, didn't you?" I said, smoothly and calmly despite my earlier rage. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I came to tell you about the genjutsu you're under. Get rid of that Zetsu! It's corrupting the way you're seeing the world!" She jumped out of my grip. I heard a little voice in my subconscious.

"She's just trying to trick you like Sasuke did." It said. I looked her in the eye.

"I have one thing to say to you then." She looked at me expectantly. I formed the lightning cutter and rushed at her, stabbing her through the stomach with it. "DIE!" I said as, by a small extension of my will, absorbed her soul. She fell to the ground, a simple empty shell. I had gained her abilities by absorbing her soul, but I knew I would never have a use for them. "Weakling," I muttered as I turned away and took off again.

I cut through the trees until I came to a clearing, where I set up a fire. I went into the forest and killed three rabbits, taking them back to cook them. I put them in a chakra cloak that would keep them from getting burnt and sat down to think. _This power is insane!_ I thought. I couldn't believe it, the amount of power. Just the increase in raw physical ability was amazing, and once that was combined with the chakra augmentation and the speed and reflex increase, it was overwhelming. I had also noticed that the mask had formed a soft, bandage-like structure around my right eye. I ate the food produced from the cooking and extinguished the fire before taking off again. I had so much energy, I felt like I'd never have to sleep again.

After a couple of hours of walking, I came to a city. It was a city known as Kumogakure. It was a more culturally centric village, with a skyline of old Japanese houses rather than skyscrapers. It had a big floating island in the middle, presumably where the raikage lived. I walked through the city, looking for a market and found a grocery store. I passed many street vendors trying to sell the hides of their livestock. I bought some honey treats from a nice lady and walked away, licking at the honey stick. I passed a few people who gave me odd stares, but for the most part, I was treated pretty normally. _Hmm_ I thought. _It's a shame I have to wipe this place out._ I went inside to purchase some food, and ended up in the meat aisle next to a woman and her child. I was browsing the meats when I heard the child.

"Mommy mommy! Look at the funny man with the mask!" he said, pointing at me. I looked over sharply. The woman saw me looking and attempted to silence the child.

"Shhh, be quiet!" she said.

"But mommy, he's funny looking!" The child said. I moved behind her as she turned around to apologise, and she jumped back.

"Excuse me ma'am," I said politely. "Could you please silence your child before I wipe him from existence?" She put her hand in front of her child's mouth and almost sprinted away. I went back to my meats, picked out a few good steaks and porks, got some salted, dried meats, and checked my stuff out. As I left the supermarket carrying my goods, I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see a man looking at me with an arrogant face.

"Yeah, you!" he said. "I challenge you to a battle!" I raised my eyebrow at him, then, remembering he couldn't see that part of my face, asked him why.

"You look strong, and I need a worthy opponent!" He said. I checked his basic chakra levels and saw he was pretty strong. I finally actually looked at him and realised he was a fox-human hybrid as well. I looked him in the eye.

"Fine. BUT!" I said, making him listen. "You agree that any injuries, including death, are your own responsibility." I requested as to not get in trouble with the city. I looked around and saw a great number of people around us. He nodded.

"I agree!" He said confidently as he pulled out a sword. I saw a black stone on his gauntlet and thought I saw it turn red for a split second. _There's something about that stone._ I thought. I jumped back and fell into a fighting stance.

"Then let's go." I said. He jumped at me, and as he did so, his blade shined with a strange energy. I jumped back, avoiding the blade, but was still hit. I got up and saw the stone was shining. I activated my left sharingan - only three tomoe - and launched myself at him. I kicked his blade and jumped over him, only to be slammed back by an invisible energy. I fell to the ground and jumped back. I crouched on the ground, studying my opponent. Suddenly, I heard Zetsu's voice.

 _Let me go get you a present._ It said. I immediately released a small bit of Zetsu, which immediately burrowed underground and disappeared. I got up and activated my mangekyou. He came at me swinging his sword in wide circles, and I caught his sword in my hand. It caused a massive amount of pain in my hand, and I released it, stabbing him in the chest with a kunai. He stumbled back, wincing, but hit my arm with his sword. I stumbled back, feeling like I had been hit by a truck. I felt my power, my energy, and my identity flooding away. I knew what he had now.

 _The Iblis stone!_ I thought, alarmed. The Iblis stone is an artifact that allowed the user to absorb the soul of their opponent. I rolled away and built up my chakra. I felt everything flowing back to me, and looked down and saw the cut heal. _So the injuries are all based on the condition of my soul, huh?_ I thought to myself. _Better avoid that sword._ I activated my byakugan for a wider viewing range and launched myself at him. I slipped past his sword and slammed the palm of my hand into his diaphragm while simultaneously releasing massive amounts of chakra. He flew backwards and hit the ground, winded. He got up, collected himself, and rushed me. I simply ducked under his sword and spun around.

"8 Trigrams! Sixty-four Palms!" I said as I envisioned an 8 trigrams circle around me with him in it. I beat him twice. "Two!" I beat him two more times. "Four!" I hit him four times. "Eight!" I hit him eight times. "Sixteen!" I hit him sixteen times. "Thirty-two!" I hit him thirty-two more times and jumped away. "Sixty-four!" I yelled. He fell to the ground, immobilised. I landed on the ground and walked over to him. I pulled out a kunai and held it against his throat.

"It seems you have bested me," he said. I looked him in the eye.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Reynardo."

"Well Reynardo," I said as I pulled my kunai away from his throat. "I could use you. I need a strong fighter to help me overthrow Gio."

"What's in it for me?" He asked. I glared daggers at him.

"You don't die," I said coldly. He shifted uncomfortably. "I plan to take Emporer for myself, but you could be my blood shrike, by all means." He began to look interested.

"Alright." He said.

"Then let's go." I turned and looked at the gathered crowd, which was over a few hundred strong now. "LET US THROUGH!" I yelled. They parted and we stepped through. As we walked to a hotel to have a more private talking space, I heard a voice. It sounded like Zetsu's but weaker. Suddenly, the ground opened up next to me and the Zetsu piece I had released floated up into the air holding a couple spheres. After a second, I realized they were eyes. I picked them up and the Zetsu slithered back into me. I looked closer and saw that they were Sasuke's Mangekyou. I took them and looked at them. We got back to the hotel room and I went into the bathroom, where I transfused them into my own eyes. I screamed from the pain of the energy and passed out on the bathroom floor. The last thing I saw was Reynardo busting open the door.


	14. Voices in the Wind

CHAPTER 13: VOICES IN THE WIND

 _ **Hey guys! Back with another chapter!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters I use except Kitsune Koji. Eveline belongs to a friend. Their ID is in chapter 2(not even sure why I refer to Eveline, as she's dead.)**_

We walked for four hours, three minutes, and 43 seconds before finally stopping. We set up camp and Reynardo went out to go hunt down some game. We ate squirrel and rabbit and built a small shelter. We rolled out a few blankets for comfort and laid down.

"Where's our next target?" Reynardo asked. I got up.

"Come over here," I said as I lead him outside. We got a good distance from our camp before I turned to him and said, "The target is right in front of me." His eyes went wide from a combination of realising what I said and my hand being through his chest.

"W-Why?" He asked as he shoved me back angrily, putting his hand over the hole in his chest as if it would help. "Why d-do this?"

"Don't take it personally," I said as I began absorbing his soul. "I just can't have you holding me back." I finished pulling his soul out and Reynardo slumped to the ground, dead. I dragged his cold, limp body to an outcropping where I hid it and went back to camp. I fell asleep soon afterwards.

I woke up and destroyed the shelter, put out the fire, and went on walking. I was entering an area with some strange geology, and I kept noticing movement around me. At one point, I stopped and looked behind me and thought I saw a figure duck behind a rock. I kept walking, but I kept a wary eye out. After a couple days of hiking, I came to a small building. I hadn't seen it on the maps, and there wasn't anything around for miles. I went inside and checked it out. The darkness would have been oppressing, but I just smiled and took in the familiar feel. I walked around and found some gold and other "treasures", none of which I had any use for. As I walked around, I heard an echoing…

"Help me!" I thought I heard it say. I paid no heed to it. I found a good place to sleep, a place slightly less damp, but figured I wouldn't need it. Since I didn't find anything useful, I left the building and continued walking. I set up a camp and laid down to go to sleep. As my vision darkened from fatigue, I thought I heard a female voice on the wind.

"I'm still here…" It said as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
